supermariobrfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party 2
Mario Party 2 is the sequel to the original Mario Part''y for the Nintendo 64. Mario and the gang are fighting for the rights for a new amusement park, and whoever defeats Bowser gets the place named after them. The objective is easy and similar to the previous ''Mario Party: obtain stars and defeat Bowser. This game introduces the first use of collectible items in Mario Party's history. (The first game had items, but they simply added optional rules or game modes to the game.) Each board has its own tricks and turns. The playable characters, as well as Bowser, wear different outfits based on the theme of the board. Players can no longer lose coins in normal minigames. Battle, Item, and Duel minigames are introduced in Mario Party 2. Battle Minigames give every player a chance to win 70% of the stocked Jackpot taken from players (usually a set amount). The top two get a 70/30 share, while the bottom two get nothing; a leftover coin is given randomly. Story The game opens on a stage where Toad comes out to welcome guests and introduce the story of the play. The story, from the instruction booklet: Story: The Legend of Mario Land Mario and Luigi, Wario and Peach, DK and Yoshi all gathered in speech. Sharing their wishes for all they had seen, saying "Let's make a world built on all of our dreams!" Combining their talents, they sweated and strained, completing that world, Mario Land by name... Alas, but Wario stepped forth and said, "This world should be named for a Super Star, instead. "Wario Land is a far better name!" And so they all argued the depth of their fame, "Peach Land is better!" And "My name is best!" Toad could not belive the words of the rest! But as they debated who was more grand Bowser invaded that Mario Land!!! "There's no time to argue and no time to fight! "The task is before us," Toad said with a fright, "This land shall be named for the Super Star who defeats evil Bowser and saves us all, too!" So Mario and friends took on this new quest, to defeat the King Koopa and prove who's the best! They went deep into space, met ghosts and pirates, bust always on Bowser their keen sights were set. No adventure more trying, no reward more grand... So speaks the legend of Mario Land! One day Mario and friends decide to create a new world. They name this new world Mario Land. But Wario is unhappy with that name, and introduces his own name; Wario Land. An argument breaks out on what to call this new world. Peach suddenly interrupts the group claiming she has a name they can all agree on. She reveals her name to be Peach Land and the characters double over in irony. As the group continues to argue, a sinister event is taking place on the other side of the unnamed world. Bowser has set his sights on this new land, and quickly begins invading it. A lone Koopa arrives to warn the group about Bowser's plans. However, since they are fighting they do not hear him. Toad then gets everyone's attention by saying whoever can beat Bowser will have the new land named after them. The cast quickly runs off to defeat Bowser and claim their prize. The story then takes the characters across six lands ending in Bowser Land. Bowser meets the group in a showdown showing his Metal Bowser power up and claims he is invincible. The character (depending on who won the board) then fights Bowser and with the power of the stars, is able to throw him into orbit. The game then resumes to the stage format with Mario and friends triumphantly standing over a defeated Bowser. Toad exclaims that they live in peace in the new Mario Land. (Which does not change depending on the character). The curtain falls and each character comes out for one final bow. Playable Characters *'Mario': Color is red. Favorite Item is the Mushroom. *'Luigi': Color is green. Favorite Item is the Skeleton Key. *'Princess Peach': Color is pink. Favorite Item is the Plunder Chest. *'Yoshi': Color is light green. Favorite Item is the Warp Block. *'Wario': Color is purple. Favorite Item is the Dueling Gloves. *'Donkey Kong': Color is brown. Favorite Item is the Bowser Bomb. Items An item can be bought at an item shop or in an item minigame. The following items can be bought in an item shop: *'Mushroom' - 10 coins *'Skeleton Key' - 10 coins *'Plunder Chest' - 15 coins *'Dueling Glov'e - 15 coins *'Warp Block' - 15 coins *'Golden Mushroom' - 20 coins *'Magic Lamp' - 30 coins The offer of the shop varies with the number of turns played and the current rank of the player. The following items can only be obtained in item minigames, when landing on an Item Space: *'Boo Bell' *'Bowser Suit' *'Bowser Bomb' A player can only hold one item at the same time. Spaces *Blue Space *Red Space *Happening Space *Chance Time Space *Bowser Space *Star Space *Item Space *Battle Space *Bank Space List of boards *'Pirate Land': Boss is Cap'n Bowser *'Western Land': Boss is Bowser the Brash *'Space Land': Boss is Black Hole Bowser *'Mystery Land': Boss is Bowser Sphinx *'Horror Land': Boss is Wizard Bowser *'Bowser Land': Boss is Bowser Minigames Mini-Game Land Here players can buy minigames from Woody to play them. They can play freely or in the Mini-Game Stadium. Puns 4-Player Minigames *''Abandon Ship'' comes from an order used to get off a ship. *''Bombs Away'' is a term used when someone throws something at somebody. *''Bumper Balls'' is based on bumper cars. *''Dizzy Dancing'' is a pun on Dirty Dancing. *''Hot Rope Jump'' is a play on "Jump rope" and "hot". *''Roll Call'' is a term used to see who's present or absent. *''Shy Guy Says'' is based on "Simon Says". *''Tile Driver'' is a pun on a wrestling move called "Piledriver". *''Tipsy Tourney'' is a pun on "Topsy-turvy". *''Toad in the Box'' is based on a Jack-in-the-Box and Toad in the hole. 2-vs.-2 Minigames *''Magnet Carta'' is a pun on the Magna Carta. 1-vs.-3 Minigames *''Archer-ival'' is a pun on the words "archer" and "archrival". *''Bowl Over'' is a play on "Roll over". *''Lights Out'' is a term used for going to sleep, or knocking another one's lights out. *''Move to the Music'' comes from Madonna's song "Vogue". *''Shock, Drop or Roll'' is a pun on the term "Stop, Drop and Roll". *''Rainbow Run'' is a pun of "Fun Run". Battle Minigames *''Grab Bag'' is a play on the term "grab bag" when a person wins a bag filled with goodies. *''Hot Bob-omb'' is played like Hot Potato. *''Face Lift'' is a type of cosmetic surgery. Item Minigames *''Give Me a Brake'' is a pun on "Give me a break." *''Mallet-Go-Round'' is a pun on a merry-go-round. Trivia *Despite all characters wearing an outfit for a specific board in one of the group pictures done for this game, they only wear their regular outfits in all minigames, except Duel minigames. *This is the first Mario Party in which the characters could store items. Though, in this game, characters could only hold one item at a time. *This is the first Mario Party game to not feature minigames that involve rotating the Control Stick. This is due to the fact that in the first Mario Party, many players have gotten blisters on their hands after doing the Control Stick rotation minigames several times. Gallery 106px-Marioparty2plumber.gif|Mario 111px-Marioparty2artwork.jpg|Luigi 96px-Mp2luigibomb.png|Luigi with a Bob-omb 72px-Peachparty2.jpg|Princess Peach 78px-Mp2peachballoon.png|Princess Peach playing Shy Guy Says 99px-Yoshi2.gif|Yoshi 100px-MP2dk.jpg|Donkey Kong 106px-Wario_marioparty2.jpg|Wario 120px-Mp2star.jpg|Group picture of all six characters in Mario Party 2 Category:Games Category:Mario Party Series Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:1999 Games